


You Will Consider Me, Oui?

by brilliantboffins



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Modern AU, Smut, Snuggling, Vaginal Sex, bickering (not you and Laf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: “Mademoiselle, are you ill? Do you not feel well?” A soft voice asked as a warn hand touched your shoulder.You looked over and saw the only seemingly sane member of the group peering at you, concern in his eyes. Jefferson had introduced him as Lafayette, an exchange student from France. He was about the same height as Jefferson, with curly black hair that he pulled back into a poofy bun. He didn’t seem particularly interested in the discussion although sometimes he interjected with some witty remarks, musing over the differences between France and the US when it came to government. Sometime over the course of the evening he had ended up sitting next to you as civil discussion devolved into screaming matches accompanied by flailing arms and magnificent eye rolls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> French translations at end.  
> Y/N = your name  
> (Use the “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ” extension for Chrome or “ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ” for Firefox to insert your actual name into the story if you don’t want to see Y/N.)

 

  
This was not what you signed up for. Saturday night was either for partying with your friends or staying home with Netflix and a tub of ice cream, but instead you were dragged out by your friend, Thomas Jefferson, to help with a group project. Whoever assigned this group clearly wanted to fail every single member because there was absolutely zero cooperation at all. Jefferson faced off against some kid named Hamilton and Laurens while you and another boy sat to the side, watching them bitch and gripe at each other like a tennis match.

“No, you’re WRONG, Hamilton! A loan from the World Bank would bankrupt the country, we all know those loans come with idiotic conditions that make no sense!”

“Whatever! The country’s on the verge of bankruptcy anyway, they need money! They can at least negotiate the conditions, but you can’t negotiate with bankruptcy!”

“Alex is right! The World Bank’s been changing their conditions recently, anyway, it’s not as neo-liberal as before.”

“Oh please, you’re both insane! How many countries’ economies have to crash because of these stupid loans before you get it?!”

You groaned and rubbed your forehead, feeling a headache coming. International finances did NOT interest you at 8pm on Saturday night.

“Mademoiselle, are you ill? Do you not feel well?” A soft voice asked as a warn hand touched your shoulder.

You looked over and saw the only seemingly sane member of the group peering at you, concern in his eyes. Jefferson had introduced him as Lafayette, an exchange student from France. He was about the same height as Jefferson, with curly black hair that he pulled back into a poofy bun. He didn’t seem particularly interested in the discussion although sometimes he interjected with some witty remarks, musing over the differences between France and the US when it came to government. Sometime over the course of the evening he had ended up sitting next to you as civil discussion devolved into screaming matches accompanied by flailing arms and magnificent eye rolls.

“Uh, yeah, I’m ok. They’re just very noisy. I didn’t think my Saturday would end up like this,” you gave him a lopsided grin, wincing as Hamilton’s voice rose up another notch.

“Oui, zey are very passionate, non? Even in class zey sometimes start shouting,” Lafayette chuckled.

You shook your head with an exasperated huff of breath.

“’Passionate’ is one way of putting it, I prefer ‘pig-headed little shits’,” you grumbled.

Lafayette laughed as Jefferson suddenly turned to you.

“Y/N, tell Hamilton that his plan is nonsense and will bring financial ruin to the country!” He whined, making you roll your eyes.

“Not a chance! She’s obviously biased, we need an objective tie breaker! Lafayette!” Hamilton turned to the French boy who looked startled as three pairs of eyes stared back at him.

“Ah…I…my apologies my friend, I wasn’t listening so well. You see my attention was on zis lovely mademoiselle here, she is very charming, non?”

You blushed and almost laughed out loud at how forward Lafayette was, quickly clamping a hand over your mouth as you looked over at his innocently smiling face. Jefferson, Hamilton, and Laurens were gaping with their mouths open, the sudden silence in the room thunderous as, for the first time that evening, no one spoke.

Lafayette looked around at everyone, seeming confused, “Quoi? I say somesing wrong?”

This time you giggled, leaning over to rest your head against his shoulder as the other three boys just gaped harder.

“No, no, my dear. Nothing wrong. Go on, tell me more about how charming I am.”

Lafayette gazed down at you and smiled, “I believe it would be of great benefit if zey had included you more in zis discussion instead of simply screaming, oui? Mademoiselle Y/N had proposed a compromise, but you simply talked over her. Zat was very rude,” he scolded the other three boys.

“A compromise?” Laurens wondered, nose wrinkling as if just the thought was disgusting, “What compromise?”

Lafayette nudged you and you looked over at your friend and his two adversaries, trying not to sound too put out at being ignored earlier.

“Well, I mean if the country needs money and the World Bank’s conditions are shit they could always seek out other organizations or countries for a loan. China’s been offering loans to a lot of developing nations, trying to counteract the World Bank and the International Monetary Fund, why not talk to them? Or perhaps some of the aid agencies to at least fund some of the country’s basic services like healthcare?”

Jefferson, Hamilton, and Laurens blinked. Hamilton opened his mouth, ready to counter argue but you hurriedly cut him off, “I mean, I’m not saying they can’t try with the World Bank, but why not enter negotiations with other parties too? More options is always good, right? So negotiate with them, but also China, some NGOs, Japan’s got some international funding programs too, the EU, and then take whichever deal works the best for the country,” you shrugged, “At least that’s what I would do.”

Lafayette patted your back proudly as you checked how the others were receiving your idea. Laurens was the first to gather his thoughts, looking down at the scribbled notes on the desk, “That…actually sounds like a good plan. It doesn’t shut the door to the World Bank completely but it also opens a lot of options.”

Jefferson nodded his agreement, “Yeah, and it gives the country some leverage. Instead of just begging for a loan they can tell the Bank to either improve the conditions or they’ll just go somewhere else for money.”

Hamilton looked like he was trying to find holes in your suggestion, eyes narrowed, mouth tight, sharp eyes darting between the papers on the desk and you. Finally Lafayette sighed and threw a pencil at the shorter boy, “Come now, Alex, it is a good plan. The mademoiselle has suggested a compromise which covers all grounds, you must admit zis. It is not good to be so prideful, mon ami.”

Hamilton stewed for a few seconds longer before he threw his hands up in the air and slouched back in his seat, arms crossed and pouting.

“Fine, all right. Yes, it’s a good plan.”

Lafayette let out a cheer as he grabbed his bag from the floor and stood up with a flourish. He leaned over and took your hand, bending at the waist to place a kiss on the back of it to your surprise.

“Enfin, c'est fini! My dear mademoiselle, might I invite you to dine wiz me tonight?”

“Hey, wait, we’re not done here,” Hamilton protested, gesturing to the mass of notes, “We still need to flesh out the argument and research into the details of what kind of funding and loans are available from other countries.”

Lafayette gave him a stern shake of his head, “Non! Alex, tonight c’est fini! It is late, and I am sure dear Y/N is very tired from listening to you scream at each ozer. We will retire for tonight and meet again later. I will treat mademoiselle to dinner for occupying her precious time.”

You laughed and stood up as well. Instead of pulling your hand out of Lafayette’s you clasped it tighter, pressing yourself against his side as you gave the other boys a smug smirk.

“Yeah, that’s right. It’s late and ‘dear Y/N’ is very tired. Now excuse us, bitches.”

Lafayette led you out of the meeting room into the corridor, the building quiet at this time of night since there were no more lectures going on and most students were out enjoying their Saturday night.

“So, my dear, where shall we go? I can recommend an excellent Italian restaurant around the corner? Or per’aps you prefer something a little lighter?”

You thought it over, trying to judge just how hungry you were. The meeting had taken a few hours and you didn’t really have time to eat before, so a full dinner did sound appealing. Besides, if Lafayette was coming then at least you wouldn’t have to eat alone.

“Sure, Italian sounds good. They got wine?”

The French boy nodded, eyes glittering, “Oui, bien sûr! Delicious wine to go with zeir pasta.”

You grinned and nodded, “All right then, French Fry, lead the way!”

\---------------------------------------

The restaurant wasn’t too big but since it was late it wasn’t too packed. The waiter seated you in a quiet corner and you looked around, taking in the décor.

“Wow, it’s cozy in here. I didn’t even know there was a restaurant here.”

Lafayette nodded as he handed you the menu.

“Oui, it is slightly difficult to find, but I saw it recommended on one of ze University’s discussion forums.”

You looked across the table, watching Lafayette’s eyes scan the menu. The boy was handsome, admittedly, eyes bright when he talked, beard trimmed neatly, and of course his height added to his presence. When he laughed he didn’t hold back, the sound often contagious enough to make you laugh along. The way he spoke was quite unique given that he was still learning English, it seemed more formal and stiff but in a very charismatic way that put you at ease, and he had an innocence about him that often came from not understanding the nuanced differences in culture.

“Why did you decide to come and study in the States?” You asked.

Lafayette closed his menu and set it on the table, leaning forward so that you could talk quietly and still be heard.

“Les États Unis, c’est un pays très intéressant,” he mused, “It is unique in ze world, un pays famous for modernity and development and yet such disparity under ze surface, non? I am très intrigue by zis, so, I decided to come and experience for myself.”

“Any verdict so far?” You inquired, curious as to what he thought of the country compared to his homeland, “I know the relationship between the US and France hasn’t always been so smooth.”

“Oui,” Lafayette laughed, “I remember your ‘Freedom Fries’ protest. C'était amusant.”

You groaned and covered your face with your hands, “Oh god, don’t remind me. So stupid, I swear. Of all the idiotic things they could have came up with.”

This only made Lafayette laugh harder as he tugged your hands away from your face, clasping them in his gently.

“Well, zere are people wiz strange ideas in every country, c’est vrais, but zere are also lovely people like yourself.”

You blushed and ducked your head, laughing embarrassedly.

“You-you really shouldn’t say things like that, Lafayette.”

“Why not? It is true. When you walked into ze room today I became, how you say, speechless from your beauty. When you spoke, your intelligence was très impressionnant. For just un instant I was jealous of Thomas because I sought ‘e was your boyfriend.”

You shook your head, looking quite creeped out by the thought, “No way! Thomas is like a brother to me, we grew up together. I couldn’t date him, it would be so weird.”

Lafayette nodded and lifted your hands, placing a kiss to each one, “Zat is reassuring, it means I still have a chance to win your heart.”

The line was so cheesy you bent over in laughter, much to Lafayette’s amusement. Even when the waiter came to take your order you were still giggling. It took you a few tries to finally place your order for a spaghetti carbonara and a glass of Soave wine.

You chattered over dinner, learning more about each other’s interests. Lafayette’s parents were currently in Paris, you learned, his father a lawyer and his mother conducting research in medicine. He regaled you with stories of trips his parents took him on when he was a child, sometimes for their work and other times for vacation.

“You went to an all-boys private school?!” You gasped in incredulity.

“Oui, we were not very good students, many times I sneak out of my dorm at night to meet my girlfriend outside ze school,” he confessed.

You snickered, imagining a young Lafayette climbing out a window in some preppy school uniform.

“I’m sure you had plenty of ladies all swooning for you attention.”

Lafayette suddenly looked very serious as he reached across the table and took your hand.

“Zat is true, I did ‘ave many admirers, ‘owever you must believe me Y/N, I was always true to my love. If you would trust your heart to me I would not betray it, je promets.”

You blinked, caught off guard at the sudden change in mood. For a few seconds all you could do was stare until you realized Lafayette was completely serious.

“L-Lafayette I…um…that’s very flattering but…,” your voice trailed off.

“Ah, you ‘ave anozer? Someone else who has captured your heart?” He asked, looking slightly like a kicked puppy.

“No, no, it’s not that. It’s just, we just met, so…you know?” You made a helpless gesture, hoping he’d understand.

“Ah! Oui, of course, one must take zeir time when it comes to romance. But you will consider me, my dear, oui?” He queried, eyes hopeful.

You half expected him to pull out a resume and hand it to you at this point. No one had ever specifically asked you to consider them for a boyfriend like they were applying for a job and, as amusing as you found it, it was also endearing to see how sincere Lafayette was being.

“Yes, of course I will. You’re right at the top of the list,” you reassured him, finishing off your wine.

As the dishes were cleared and you both got ready to head out, Lafayette draped his arm around your waist, keeping you close. You had drank a little more wine than anticipated and ended up leaning against his sturdy frame for support as he maneuvered you out of the restaurant. The night air was a bit nippy but you barely noticed as you latched onto Lafayette with a slightly drunken grin.

“Laaaaaaaff, did you know…,” you leaned in close to his ear, whispering like you were sharing a big secret, “je can par-lay la français! Oui, oui!! See?! Mon ami, mon chéri, je suis très, très, très, trèèèèèèèèèès français par-lay!”

Lafayette laughed as he shook his head, “Oui, ma belle, you can speak français very well. Très impressionnant. Now come, we must get you back home, it is late and you must rest.”

You pouted at him and stopped walking, pulling him to a stop as well.

“No! ‘m not tired, let’s go out for more drinks, Laf! We can go clubbing!”

Lafayette looked at you with fond exasperation, gently coaxing you to start walking again.

“I do not sink zat is a good idea, chérie, per’aps anozer night.”

You grumbled and dragged your feet, looking sulky until you came up with an idea.

“Fine, no clubbing tonight, but you have to kiss me! On mouth, no cheeks.”

He chuckled at your petulant tone but nodded, “All right, chérie, zis I will do.”

You closed your eyes, lifted your face, and puckered your lips right in the middle of the sidewalk unwilling to go any further until you got your kiss.

Soft lips settled over your own as strong arms pulled you close. You mewled softly against him as he trailed his tongue across your lips. Happily, you opened your mouth, inviting him to explore more. He licked into your mouth, finding your tongue and rubbing against it, making you moan as you grabbed onto his shirt tightly. You pushed up, trying to get closer even though you were already pressed right up against him. A soft, needy whine escaped your throat as you felt the familiar heat of arousal flare up inside causing you to whimper when he pulled away.

Your gaze met his as he brushed his thumb over your bottom lip. You leaned forward and pulled it into your mouth, sucking on the digit, eyes never leaving his. He gasped and you could practically hear his heartbeat speed up as his eyes flickered down to watch your mouth. When you finally let go of his thumb, he was breathing hard.

“I think…I’m going to need a little more than just a kiss tonight,” you whispered to him.

He took a deep breath and nodded, loosening the arm around you so you could get some space before he hurriedly pulled you in the direction of your home.

 

* * *

 

**END Pt. 1**

  
Whee~ Trying to recall French again after a decade of not using it was tough! Thank goodness for Google Translate, lol. I took the language for over 5 years but now I can’t remember much, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know!!

**French translations (in order of appearance)**

  * "Quoi?" - What?
  * "mon ami" - my friend
  * "Enfin, c'est fini," - Finally, it's finished.
  * "Oui, bien sûr!" - Yes, of course!
  * "Les États Unis, c'est un pays très intéressant" - The United States, it's a very interesting country.
  * "très intrigue" - very intrigued
  * "C'était amusant." - It was amusing.
  * "c'est vrais" - it's true
  * "très impressionnant" - very impressive
  * "je promets" - I promise
  * "je can par-lay la français! Oui, oui!! See?! Mon ami, ma chérie, je suis très, très, très, trèèèèèèèèèès français par-lay!" - This is basically nonsense, rambling about how you can speak French in mangled French.
  * "ma belle" - my beautiful
  * "chérie" - darling



Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always adored :D

 

Come find me on tumblr:

**<https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/> **

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The door to your apartment banged open as you back your way inside, pulling Lafayette with you. He scrambled to shut it behind himself as you latched onto his neck and worked the sensitive skin with you lips, nipping lightly. He growled and reached down, encircling your thighs with his arms before lifting you up, making you squeal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations at end.  
> Y/N = your name  
> (Use the “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ” extension for Chrome or “ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ” for Firefox to insert your actual name into the story if you don’t want to see Y/N.)

The door to your apartment banged open as you backed your way inside, pulling Lafayette with you. He scrambled to shut it behind himself as you latched onto his neck and worked the sensitive skin with your lips, nipping lightly. He growled and reached down, encircling your thighs with his arms before lifting you up, making you squeal.

“Laaaaaf, put me down,” you laughed, unable to continue your attack on his neck from this height.

“Non, you are very naughty, mademoiselle, distracting me so. I must concentrate,” he replied, faking a serious look even though his eyes were dancing with mirth.

“Concentrate? We’re not studying for a test here,” you giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck as he carried you down the hall towards your bedroom.

“Oh but you are wrong, my lady. Tonight is un test très important,” he smirked, “A test of how many times I can make you scream, oui?”

You smiled indulgently as you pointed him to the door to the bedroom where he promptly deposited you on the soft mattress. Scrambling onto your knees, you knelt up and pulled him close by his belt loop, tilting your head up for a kiss.

“Mmm…and what will I be screaming, French fry?” You teased.

“Non, not French fry, French fries will be za farzest sing from your mind, ma chérie,” he replied deadpan.

You burst out laughing, falling back on the bed. Lafayette grinned and reached down, stroking his fingers through your hair. You purred softly, leaning into the touch as you slowly began to unbutton his shirt. With each bit of new skin revealed your excitement grew until you were biting your lip in anticipation. Lafayette’s body was toned and gorgeous, his chest and abs well-defined from time spent working out. His low-hung pants revealed the tantalizing V that pulled your eyes down to the bulge at the front, tempting you to cup your hand around it and give a light squeeze. His head dropped as he groaned, thrusting into your hand. You smiled to yourself feeling a little proud that you could have this effect on him and wanting to touch more.

“Laf…I want to taste you, can I?” You asked quietly, feeling just a bit shy.

He gasped and forced his eyes to meet yours, seeing the desire in your face.

“Ma belle Y/N, of course,” he whispered back.

Quickly he shed his pants and briefs before crawling onto the bed. You scooted over so he could lay down before moving to settle between his legs. The head of his cock was already coated in pre-come and for a moment you just teased him. You traced a finger up along the underside and only pressed the very tip of your tongue against the slit. Lafayette was trembling from holding himself still and you smirked to yourself knowing he was holding back. You wrapped one hand more firmly around the base of his cock and looked up to meet his eyes which were glued to you at the moment.

“I don’t mind if you get a little rough,” you told him, “If you want to fuck my mouth that’s ok, too.”

His eyes widened as you took his cock into your mouth and didn’t even hesitate to let it slide all the way back, until you felt it hit the back of your throat. Lafayette threw his head back with a cry as his hips bucked, forcing you to pull back just a bit so you wouldn’t choke. You didn’t waste any time, moving up and down along his cock eagerly, keeping your mouth tight around him. You could hear the gasps and moans, his hands quickly burying in your hair as he gave a tentative little thrust. You groaned and reached down to play with his balls in encouragement, wanting him to take control. He got the hint and began to thrust, each time pushing his cock deep into your mouth until you couldn’t breathe before pulling back out. Your eyes fluttered at the rough treatment, tearing as your gag reflex tried to fight back but you held it in check. You could taste the salty pre-come coat your tongue and you wondered what his come would taste like.

Before you had a chance to find out, however, he stopped. You whined as he pulled out completely, leaving your throat sore and lips swollen. You sniffled and looked up as Lafayette’s chest heaved for air.

“Oh…oh mon dieu. You do zat very, very well, mon chaton,” he confessed when he managed to catch his breath.

You licked your lips, using your hand to stroke his cock slowly as you smiled smugly.

“Then why did you stop?” You asked, trying not to laugh at how breathless he sounded.

“You make me fini too fast, mon ange. I wish to try many sings before this evening is over, oui?”

He pulled himself up, untangling his fingers from your hair and smoothing it back a bit before pulling up into his arms for a kiss. You squirmed into his lap and let yourself be cradled against his chest as he lavished you with attention. As he teased your tongue with his, his hand slid up under your shirt and pushed your bra to the side. He cupped your breast and rubbed at the nipple making you shiver in delight. Your shirt and bra were quickly removed and tossed off to the side and Lafayette’s wet mouth latched onto your nipple. Your back arched as you held him close, eyes sliding shut and just letting yourself revel in the feeling.

“Fuuck Laf…that feels good…,” you whimpered, happy to just let him do whatever he wanted.

He held you with one arm as the other reached down and tugged on your jeans and panties. After a bit of squirming and tugging you were finally as naked as him, eager to explore more. Lafayette sat by the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard with his legs spread in front of him.

“Come, mon chaton, let me see what secrets you hold,” he commanded, gesturing for you to sit between his legs.

You sat down with your back to his chest, leaning against him as you also spread your legs. Lafayette kissed your shoulder and reached his hands down, rubbing at your soft folds which hid your opening. Your head fell back to rest on his shoulder as he dipped a finger inside, testing to see how wet you were.

“Mon dieu, petit chaton, you are simply soaked. ‘ave I kept you waiting for too long?” He wondered, voice teasing.

You whined and nodded, pouting up at him and fluttering your eyes.

“Oui, oui, you French fry,” you replied, adopting a haughty accent, “Your ‘chaton’ needs a cock in her ‘maintenant’.”

Lafayette laughed at your sulky demand before he pressed two fingers into you, causing your breath to stutter.

“Mon chaton is très impatient tonight, it seems.”

You reached behind and stroked his cock, the organ hard and unyielding, slick with pre-come.

“You promised to make me scream, and I’m not screaming,” you grouched which only made him chuckle.

“You are correct, I did promis, therefore I must comply.”

He gave you a nudge until you were on your hands and knees in the middle of the bed, peering over your shoulder to see him. Quickly, Lafayette reached for his night stand and took out a condom, rolling it on to his cock without hesitation. A firm hand settled between your shoulder blades and pressed down, forcing you to lower your chest to the bed. He rubbed his cock against your entrance a few times before he finally pushed in, his hands on your hips to keep you steady. You moaned and buried your face against the mattress, rocking back against him to try and get him to go faster. It was almost a game of him trying to go slow while you tempted him to hurry up, and you could tell you were winning as his grip on you tightened.

“Oh, god, p-please…Laf…just fuck me already…,” you begged breathlessly.

“I do not wish to hurt you, mon coeur, you are trop précieux.”

You growled in impatience and took a deep breath. As sweet as the sentiment was, sometimes a girl just needed to get fucked. Biting your lip, you pushed yourself back until you felt your ass pressed up against his groin having taken his cock in to the hilt. Lafayette yelped in surprise as he bent over you, almost losing his balance.

“A-AH! Ch-chaton!”

You almost laughed at how shocked he sounded, wishing you could see his expression right now.

Lafayette took a second to gather himself but when he did he pulled back and gave a powerful thrust that had you sliding up the bed.

“Z-zat was not…very..nice, chaton,” he scolded, timing his thrusts with his words, “You are too impatient.”

You would have replied except you were too busy clinging to the bedsheets and trying not to sob at how good it felt. When Lafayette reached around you and dipped a hand between your legs to rub your clit you screamed his name, mewling with need.

“Yes, yes...more, h-harder…please..please L-Laf…,” you pleaded as he pounded into you.

His thrusts sped up as he roughly stroked your clit, pushing the pleasure to almost the point of pain. You could hear his low, breathy groans as he plunged over and over inside you, the tight heat of your pussy drawing him close to orgasm.

“Come for me, mon coeur, let me feel you come,” he panted as he gave a particularly hard thrust.

You keened as the heat that had been building inside suddenly exploded, pleasure seeping through your body as you shook and trembled uncontrollably. Lafayette fucked you through your orgasm, the stimulation quickly becoming too much, but you made no move to stop him. Your body went pliant as you whimpered, letting him use you to seek his own climax. It only took a few more thrusts before Lafayette froze behind you, his body releasing his come as he held you tightly.

Lafayette draped himself over your back, both of you panting for breath as the room suddenly went quiet. Your legs gave out and you flopped onto the bed, flattened to the mattress under his weight. The French boy nuzzled against your back, lazily trailing his fingertips over your skin making you squirm.

“Stop that…tickles…,” you complained, batting at the general direction of his hand.

He chuckled and dug his fingers against your side, wiggling them on purpose. You squeaked and hurriedly rolled over, curling up as you tried to fend off the tickle attack.

“Stop, Laf! Stop, stop! Mercy!”

Lafayette laughed but ceased his ambush, pulling you into his arms and kissing your forehead.

“Mes excuses, mon coeur.”

You sighed in contentment as he disposed of the condom before returning to bed. With the heat of passion cooling, you shivered in the night air and he pulled up the bedsheet to cover you.

“Are you felling all right? I did not hurt you?” He asked, eyes soft and sincere.

“No, I’m fine. Better than fine, I don’t think I’ve ever felt better.”

Lafayette gave a pleased smile, “You flatter me, ma chérie, but your words are sweet.”

You made an amused sound, twirling a strand of his hair which had fallen out of his bun around your finger.

“So I’m your chérie, ange, chaton, and coeur? I don’t even know what a chaton is,” you laughed.

“Chaton is…how you say, um, baby cat,” he explained, chuckling as you continued to play with his hair.

“Oh! A kitten! Am I your sexy chaton?” You flirted, batting your eyelashes at him.

“Oui, mon sexy, mignonne, adorable, intelligent, and impatient chaton,” he confirmed, using a finger to tilt your chin up so he could kiss you.

“Mmm..,” you purred, looking quite like the proverbial cat who got the cream, “Then you’re my charming, witty, handsome, clever tomcat.”

For a moment he looked confused, “Mais my name is not ‘Tom’, c’est Lafayette.”

You laughed and tapped your finger against the tip of his nose, “No, a tomcat is just a male cat, usually kind of aggressive sexually.”

Lafayette wrinkled his nose at that, “I ‘ave no interest in sex with ozers, only you mon chaton.”

That made you smile as you recalled your conversation from earlier at the restaurant.

“You’re sweet…,” your gaze flickered down as you tried to find a way to broach the subject, “D-do you remember what we talked about at dinner? About, you know, me considering you and trusting you with my heart? All of that?”

Lafayette nodded, smiling brightly, “Oui, bien sûr, I remember every word.”

You twiddled your fingers as a blush crossed your cheeks.

“I-I think I’d…like that. A lot…um, if you’re still interested?”

Lafayette’s smile broadened until he was practically beaming. He looked like someone had promised him the stars in the sky. He lunged at you, knocking you back onto the bed in a bear hug as he laughed with joy, littering little butterfly kisses all over your face and neck.

“Oui, oui! Mon chaton, mon coeur, you honour me so with your trust!”

Helpless against the overload of affection you laughed as well, surrendering to his kisses willingly.

“Well great, you can show your appreciation by making breakfast tomorrow morning. No earlier than noon, though, I’m not getting out of bed before then,” you grinned.

Lafayette nodded in agreement, “Tomorrow is Saturday, I will spend the time learning all of mon chaton’s secrets, oui? How to make her scream and beg and ask for more?”

You blinked as you realized how he had taken your words. Flushing bright red, you grabbed a pillow and thumped him on the head with it, “Laaaf! I meant sleeping! I meant I was going to sleep in tomorrow!”

He fended off your pillow attack with utmost bravery as he pinned you down onto the bed, smirking suggestively.

“Mon petit chaton, you will absolutely require plenty of sleep after the activities I ‘ave planned.”

You groaned and resigned yourself to your fate, gazing up fondly at the boy who had managed to capture your heart so effortlessly.

“Mon dieu,” you sighed, “Whatever am I going to do with you?”

 

 

* * *

 

**END**

Writing for Lafayette was a lot more fun than I anticipated, lol. He just seems to outgoing and fun, tossing out random comments that catch you off-guard and kind of going along with whatever’s happening. Definitely going to have to write more fics with the French Fry :D

**French translations (in order of appearance)**

  * "mon chaton" - my kitten
  * "fini" - finish
  * "mon ange" - my angel
  * "mon petit chaton" - my little kitten
  * "maintenant" - now
  * "mon coeur" - my heart
  * "trop précieux" - too precious
  * "Mes excuses" - My apologies
  * "mignonne" - cute



Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always adored :3

Come find me on tumblr:  
**<https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/>**

 

 


End file.
